


How did I fall in love with you

by Postergirl486 (Crimsonzord86)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonzord86/pseuds/Postergirl486
Summary: Remember when  we never  needed  each other?
Relationships: Howie Dorough/AJ McLean
Kudos: 2





	How did I fall in love with you

He had no idea what had happened, he only became aware of it when he spent time away from touring, celebrity, friends. AJ McLean gave careful consideration to the reasons why he began to use cocaine. Sure it kept him going during the long days of filming music videos, touring, and choreography, it also kept his feelings hidden from someone that he was madly in love with.

  
He had played the "Bad Boy" card well, though most of his girlfriends were nothing but good sex, he now wanted to be honest with himself. They were friends a lot longer than the Backstreet Boys. Without Howie Dorough, he might not be in the band.

  
Looking at the clock, seven twenty-two. Howie enjoyed a weekend meal with his parents and siblings. Holding the cordless receiver in his hand, he contemplated not dialing and just going to his house. _  
  
" Nope, man up Alexander, invite him over to talk. And tell him the truth_." He finally let out attempting to dial the phone number and in forgot it, in frustration he threw the phone against. the wall, the thud it made was almost deafening. Why the sound startled him he didn't know. 

  
He'd gone over the scenario so many times in his mind with both positive and negative outcomes. Why was it so hard pull off? Fear? Yes, there had always been fear, not just that AJ could lose Howie completely, and also lose the band. 

  
With his hands still trembling he walked over to the floor where the phone had landed. The back and battery both laying nearby. He sat down on the floor, putting it back together and testing it to make sure it still worked. A dial tone was a yes, he dialed the number automatically.

  
" Hey D, it's AJ, could you come over? I need to talk to you.." He said listen to Howie say yes And he'd be over in about 10 minutes.

  
_"If he's already started using again, I'll beat him."_ Howie thought to work through the busiest part of downtown. Pulling into the driveway Howie shifted his anger to the back burner, at least until he found out what was going on.

  
AJ met him at the door and let him in. "I'm glad you came, thanks," he announced nervously about the upcoming conversation. "Welcome, why don't you tell me what's wrong," Howie remarked as the two walked into said, stepping into the living room and sat down. "I'm trying to figure out how to say it," AJ confessed leaning back in the chair he sat in facing the older man of Latino descent. "Alex, are you using again?" Howie implored he was quickly met with "No, Oh Hell No" 

  
Now he was lost, what could be important it was making him nervous to talk about. "Howie we've been friends for over 10 years. At that time I've tried to ignore something that developed about you. The Cocaine helped suppress a lot of things and even made me think they weren't real." adding "a lot of this came to surface when I was in Rehab." AJ declared, Howie sat there stunned at the confession of his friend as he continued. "Howard I'm in love with you, I haven't said anything about it before now because things have been insane in the last few years. I also didn't know how to say anything, because of your beliefs and how Brian might react." 

Howie didn't know what to think as AJ spoke again. " I understand if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to tell you the truth . . ." Howie quickly cut him off, kissing him deeply. " Who said I didn't feel the same?" Howie implored continuing "You always had a girl on your arm. I wasn't going to hurt her to get to you." AJ Chuckled pulling Howie in his lap. "You always were an angel." He let out kissing his forehead, knowing it might be too soon for what he was about to say AJ felt the risk might still be worth it.

"When the times are right, would you marry me, Howie?" AJ asked, Howie, sat straight up. "Are you serious?" He questions as a smile edged at the corners of his mouth. AJ nodded suffered kissed him again. "Yes" 

  
The few simple months had been pure bliss, one evening after a show Howie had to decided to open up about something that was very private and only a handful of people knew about, he gave a light knock on AJs hotel door. "Hello gorgeous" AJ answered stepping aside allowing him in, closing the door before meeting him for a long-awaited kiss. 

  
"Hi," Howie whispered as they separated as he continued. "I wanted to talk, about something. Would you want kids?" The two walked over to AJs bed, stretching out.

  
"Yeah, I had thought we could find a surrogate and ask Polly if she'd help," AJ a said. " We won't have to do that" Howie countered as he sat up a little nervous as his boyfriend looked at him funny.

  
"I was born a hermaphrodite, I have everything below the belt, only one ovary that works. And getting pregnant might be a little difficult." Howie started balling up his fist trying to hide the fact he was trembling. AJ sat up as he asked, "how many do you want?"

  
"You're ok with this?" Howie asked as AJ pulled him kissed him adding " I wanted to wait until marriage to start trying, the thing is with our idiot of a president I don't have any idea how long that's going to be." AJ gave a smile as he stated "I think I know how to get some strings pulled." 

  
Three days later they had a legal marriage certificate. "How did you?" Howie started when AJ just kissed him and stated "The laws are a bit more lenient towards hermaphrodism. All I had to do was explain to my lawyer about you and that was in the mail this morning. I talked to the boys before you got up. They're supporting us every step of the way. We're doing this at 1 pm."   
AJ said softly meeting him with another kiss.

  
18 years, 4 beautiful children, Caroline Annaliese 11, Brendon Daniel 9, Henry James 7, and Katrina Marie 3. And maybe one more. Howie and purposely made himself busy in the last 5 minutes to give the test time to complete. With a deep breath, he looked at the results

  
_Positive_. 

  
He couldn't help but smile, their 5th child would be here soon. Or so he hoped. He had suffered several miscarriages before Anna and another one before Katrina. It made him nervous each time, but he knew everything would be ok. He still had his loving husband and his children no matter what happened. 

  
Test in hand he stepped out in the back yard where the family was enjoying the June warmth. AJ sat in a chair keeping an eye on the family playing in the pool. He slipped up behind him, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. AJ instinctively knew it was him pressing a kiss to his arm.

  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back out," He said glancing over his shoulder at him, Howie only smiled meeting him for a kiss. " I had to wait for something." He said handing him the test. "Wait what?" AJ said smiling as he got up taking his love in his arms. They called the kids over to tell them about their future sibling. 

  
"Kitty Kat do you want a brother or sister?" Annaliese asked as she held her. "Both," she said as her parents laughed. 

  
She had been right though, 3 weeks early little Tobias Jackson and Jenna Rosalie were welcomed by the family of brothers and sisters, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Anna and Brendon sharing taking care of the two and loved every minute of it. 

  
Everyone was sleep, the baby monitor on for the twins Howie and AJ in their room. Howie already asleep as AJ stepped out of the bathroom. His book still in hand and open. AJ marked the page and placed the book on the nightstand. As memories surround him from nights very much like this the one that stands out the most is a phone call he was almost too afraid to make. 

  
He climbed in his bed, turning off the lamp as he slipped his arm around Howie's waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as sleep pulled him in.


End file.
